Harry Potter Nursery Rhymes
by lilemmy
Summary: Common nursery rhymes re-worked for the HP universe. One rhyme per chapter. Rated for imagery, just in case.
1. There Was a Young Boy

**Harry Potter Nursery Rhymes**

**By lilemmy**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Harry Potter_ or its affiliated characters. All nursery rhymes are based off the versions I learned when I was a little girl sitting on my father's lap. Any further reference regarding the original nursery rhymes was possibly taken from Zelo (dot) com.

**Author's Note:** The following is the result of too little sleep & too much time reminiscing in the shower. When I was little, my brothers and I used to love squeezing together in a big easy chair with my father while he would read to us after dinner. Our favorite book: An old, battered book of nursery rhymes that had actually belonged to my grandparents. Many of my "original" rhymes will likely differ from the versions you learned growing up; this is due to regional or temporal differences.

Every "chapter" in this fic will include a different nursery rhyme à la Harry Potter. I have included the original rhyme beneath my own for your reference.

* * *

"**There Was a Young Boy"**

There was a young boy, who lived under the stairs,

And where he has gone, nobody cares.

His dreams he does fear, and his uncle more;

Yet he's the young hero surrounded by lore.

**Original**

There was an old woman, who lived under a hill,

And if she's not gone she lives there still.

Baked apples she sold and cranberry pies;

And she's the old woman who never told lies.

* * *

AN: Please let me know what you think!


	2. There Was an Evil Man

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Harry Potter_ or its affiliated characters. All nursery rhymes are based off of the versions I learned when I was a little girl sitting on my father's lap. Any further reference regarding the original nursery rhymes was possibly taken from Zelo (dot) com.

* * *

"**There Was An Evil Man"**

There was an evil man

Who lived an evil life.

He killed his evil father

Who abandoned his poor wife.

He made an evil item

And surrounded it with pain.

And Albus tried to stop it all

From happening again.

**Original**

There was a crooked man

Who walked a crooked mile.

He found a crooked six pence

Against a crooked stile.

He bought a crooked cat

Which caught a crooked mouse,

And they all lived together

In a little crooked house.

* * *

AN: Please let me know what you think! If there is any particular nursery rhyme you would like me to tackle, I'll see what I can do.


	3. Crookshanks

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Harry Potter_ or its affiliated characters. All nursery rhymes are based off of the versions I learned when I was a little girl sitting on my father's lap. Any further reference regarding the original nursery rhymes was possibly taken from Zelo (dot) com.

AN: To get the rhyming right, be sure to pronounce "been" in the first line with a short "e" rather than the long "e" favored in the original.

* * *

"**Crookshanks"**

Pussy cat, pussy cat, where have you been?

I've been to Hogwarts and back again.

Pussy cat, pussy cat, what did you there?

I frightened a rat from his Weasley clan lair.

**Original**

Pussy cat, pussy cat, where have you been?

I've been to London to see the Queen.

Pussy cat, pussy cat, what did you there?

I frightened a little mouse under her chair.

* * *

AN: Poetry is hardly my specialty, so please let me know what you think!


	4. Sirius is Guilty

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Harry Potter_ or its affiliated characters. All nursery rhymes are based off of the versions I learned when I was a little girl sitting on my father's lap. Any further reference regarding the original nursery rhymes was possibly taken from Zelo (dot) com.

**AN:** There seems to have been some confusion regarding my AN at the end of Chapter 3. By saying that poetry is "hardly" my specialty, I mean that poetry is NOT my specialty. Prose has always been my first love; blame my practical-centered upbringing, if you will. That being said, I would LOVE to have someone with a background in poetry comment on this fic. Constructive criticism makes for a better quality fic.

* * *

"**Sirius is Guilty"**

Sirius is guilty.

Sirius is not.

Poor Sirius is sent to prison

And left to rot.

Peter is guilty,

And Sirius is not.

Trapped in loathed Grimmauld Place

He's still left to rot.

**Original**

Pease porridge hot.

Pease porridge cold

Pease porridge in the pot

Nine days old.

Some like it hot.

Some like it cold.

Some like it in the pot

Nine days old.

* * *

AN: As usual, please let me know what you think!


	5. Hogwarty, Bogwarty, My Old School

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Harry Potter_ or its affiliated characters. All nursery rhymes are based off of the versions I learned when I was a little girl sitting on my father's lap. Any further reference regarding the original nursery rhymes was possibly taken from Zelo (dot) com.

AN: For any other HP fan who has ever had issues with the rampant abuse of "harmless pranking" (otherwise known as bullying) at Hogwarts, past and present.

* * *

"**Hogwarty, Bogwarty, My Old School"**

Hogwarty, Bogwarty, my old school,

Harbors pranksters and the cruel.

Students await every day

To see what joke the cruel doth play.

Sometimes harsh, and sometimes cool,

Hogwarty, Bogwarty, my old school. 

**Original**

Higglety, pigglety, my black hen,

She lays eggs for gentlemen.

Gentlemen come every day

To see what my black hen doth lay.

Sometimes nine, and sometimes ten.

Higglety, pigglety, my black hen.

* * *

AN: Not too sure about this one, but I couldn't pass up the "higglety—hogwarty" similarities. Please let me know what you think!


End file.
